


Two Hearts Tied With a Yellow Scarf

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, meet cute, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: The poor boy standing next to her is freezing and Sana as usual is a bleeding heart.Basically "strangers waiting at the bus stop when it’s snowing and one shares their scarf with the other one” au





	Two Hearts Tied With a Yellow Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missgoalie75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/gifts).



> So this is for the lovely missgoalie75! Hello dear, I'm your yousana exchange gifter! So I know you wanted a seasonal fic and either winter or summer would work, I went with winter cause the weather had me in the mood haha :D I really hope you like it! <3

The boy next to her was freezing. His teeth were chattering, knees knocking together and he was constantly blowing air into his hands and rubbing them together. Then he proceeded to press them into his neck, but that did nothing to drive away the goose bumps.

 

Not that she was staring at his neck, mind you.

 

Her phone was dead and she was bored so her eyes kept wandering over to the cute boy standing next to her at the bus stop.

 

It was an unusually cold Sunday morning and only people set on an unavoidable errand would be foolish enough to leave the comfort of their beds today.

 

Especially one dressed so poorly as well.

 

For goodness’ sake, the boy hadn’t even bothered to put on a beanie, so his ears had turned a deep shade of pink.

 

Taking pity on him, she decided to do something very unconventional for her introverted and anxiety prone self. She made the first move.

 

Scooting a little closer to him, she took off the thick yellow muffler wrapped around her neck and held it in front of him.

 

He blinked up at her in surprise.

 

“I think this might help.” She said, feeling supremely awkward inside but managing not to show it.

 

His face lit up with a warm smile and Sana’s awkward feelings vanished.

 

“Thank you,” he said gratefully, but hesitated as his hand lifted to take it. “Won’t you feel cold?”

 

She shrugged. “I have my hijab at least.” The pashmina scarf might not be as cozy as her muffler but clearly he needed it more.

 

Sana could see he thought the same, but even then he didn’t take it. Softly, he said, “Maybe we can share it? It looks long enough.”

 

Her mouth formed a small “o” and if she could read the boy’s mind she would know he thought she looked adorable.

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. There was plenty for them both. Tentatively, she wound it around her neck once and then handed the rest to him. He stepped closer and wrapped the woolly muffler around his throat, sighing contentedly, already relishing the warmth.

 

Their shoulders bumped and they both said “sorry!” but didn’t move away.

 

In fact, they were sort of leaning against one another, heads bent, fingers brushing, almost huddled together to keep the cold at bay.

 

“Tusen takk." he said happily. “So what’s your name?”

 

“Sana. Yours?”

 

“Yousef.”

 

She nodded, wondering what to say next when he asked, “So what brings you out on this freezing Sunday morning?”

 

“Basketball practice.”

 

“I’m more of a football person but some of my kids prefer basketball.”

 

Sana blinked. “Some of your kids?” she inquired, her mind trying to connect the young boy standing in front of her as a father of a ‘few’ kids.

 

He laughed. “Oh no, I meant the kids I teach. I work in a kindergarten. Got used to saying ‘my kids’ at some point."

 

“Oh I see.” said Sana, a tinge of relief flowing through her. Of course he wasn’t a dad!

 

“Do you like kids?” he asked conversationally.

 

What followed was a hilariously cute conversation about the correct number of players on a football team, swanphobia and the optimal way to peel carrots.

 

She had no idea how they jumped from one topic to another. He was one of the easiest people to talk to, except for the parts where he would make her heart flutter by tilting his head to one side and gazing at her with his deep onyx eyes; that would result in her losing her train of thought and simply staring back, lost in the moment.

 

On other days, the bus couldn’t come soon enough. But today, as it rolled up after exactly 20 minutes, Sana frowned when she saw the yellow vehicle approaching them. Because she knew he was getting on a different one.

 

“I guess this is goodbye.” She said. Yousef began unwrapping the muffler but she stopped him.

 

“No, you keep it. You need it more anyway.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest but then thought for a moment before saying, “Okay, for today it’s mine. But I’ll need to return it. So, do you want to exchange numbers?” He began biting his lower lip as soon as he finished as though he was bracing for a rejection.

 

Internally she was doing cartwheels, but somehow managed to keep her cool, casually bring out her phone and reply, “Sure. That works.”

 

Sana waved goodbye and got on her bus. A few minutes later she received a text.

 

_Yousef: Thank you so much, see you around Sana._

 

A pause. And then.

 

_Yousef: <3_

Her dimples popped out as she sent her reply, feeling a warm glow despite her missing muffler.

 

_See you around, Yousef._


End file.
